1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sorting of laundry pieces. Such sorting for example is then required when different laundry pieces have to be washed according to different washing programs.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
It is known to sort laundry pieces manually. Depending on the respective criteria of sorting, the concerned laundry pieces are individually thrown into a corresponding plurality of laundry containers. This sorting method can be slightly enhanced by predisposing a suction tube to the individual collection containers. The operator then only has to throw the laundry in the region of the suction opening of that tube, which leads to in each case desired collection container. The throw speed and the hit accuracy can be increased thereby.
It is further known to throw laundry pieces through a frame. Such a frame however is less suitable for sorting and more suitable for counting of the individual laundry pieces, which are to be washed.